


We Don’t Even Know Why

by mfdunklaus



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, i love sunny in this, sunny rocks a look, super fluffy, super short and super cute, this is a weird au where Duncan is an actor and Klaus is just a scientist, uwu stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfdunklaus/pseuds/mfdunklaus
Summary: “No, we still have an older brother and sister…”“If they're as nice as you are, I'd like to meet them!"  the plan was forming in his mind with lightning speed. He held out his hand and added:"Duncan.”"I know," she said with a wink. "Sunny."
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Kudos: 20





	We Don’t Even Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry i was bored, plus go read anhedonia, i consider it my best work so GO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ON THERE (it’s like 1 chapter and 10k words so it’s not that big, and i also love the characters there, so pls)
> 
> all love   
> M<3

Carmelita promised herself that she wouldn't raise her voice, but it seemed that her friend wasn't going to get through that easily 

“The premiere is already this Saturday, and on Sunday morning you are on my live!”

"All you care about is the ratings of your own show," Duncan interrupted. 

"Jesus, Duncan, who cares about the movie itself? Another action movie with chases and a detective background! Your fans will definitely once again note that your character again will not have a romantic line, no feelings at all!” 

“Why not? I'm saving my little sister!”

“It's not the same thing, you know that!"

“Yeah, and that's why you're all so eager to slip me another girl to give the audience something to talk about!" The Quagmire snorted, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

"Don't get so angry! If you don't want a girl, we'll find you a boy," Spats said, patting her friend on the shoulder “You were offered several options, but you denied every time. Now all hope is on Ben, he has a couple of phone numbers left from the last shoot, will look you up someone from Victorias Secret…”

“No!” Duncan interrupts again. “I will do it myself! If I don't find a candidate by Thursday night, then I'm all yours!”

"Whatever you say," Carmelita said, running a hand through her curly hair. “But where will you find a companion in two days?!”

***

Duncan folded his hands on the steering wheel and rested his heavy head on them. Who knew it would be so difficult. He called almost all his friends, asked Quigley about some of the musicians he knew, and even Isadora introduced some of her classmates, but it wasn't the same. Maybe he really should have lowered the bar a little, after all, Duncan was not looking for a person to marry, but just company for the premier. Like the girl Fiona knew was pretty good, pretty and obviously smart, unlike all of Bens models. Right, he needs to call Widdershins and ask for her phone number. The Quagmire exhaled noisily, feeling the decision finally bring him relief, but at that moment there was a persistent tap on the window next to his driver's seat.

“Mister! Hey, mister!”

Duncan muttered under his breath that annoying groupies do not give him peace, but, pulling on a smile, rolling the window down.

“Did you need something, miss?" the Quagmire tried to be as polite as possible, but there was no hiding the sarcasm. The girl, who was examining him closely, did not seem to notice. She had blond hair that was hid under a beanie, but some of her curls were sticking out form under it and falling onto her forehead and eyes, a pair of light brown trousers with suspenders and a white t-shirt that had a poster of some guy with “WANTED” written above his photo, he also noticed a murder of crows tattooed on her arm around her elbow. 

“You've been standing here for about ten minutes, but you haven't come out to fill up. Are you feeling all right?”

Duncan was clearly not expecting this turn, and he studied the girl with undisguised interest.

“It's just been a long day," he said, noting that she was pretty enough, but still a child, which was obvious even in the dim light of the gas station, “How old are you?"

The girl took an involuntary step back and frowned.

“I have a driver's license, Sir.”

"So you're seventeen," the Quagmire interrupted with a smile, “What are you doing here, driving alone?”

"I'm not alone," the girl said, “There are five of us in the car."

Duncan got out of his car, he took a quick glance at the girl and noticed that she had some sort of black sneakers on and they looked old and cheap, he looked back in the direction of a smaller car, where his new acquaintance pointed. At first glance, he couldn't see anything, but the headlights of a truck coming around the corner lit up the windows and he saw some children looking at him through the window. 

“Did you kidnap them?" Duncan asked, dumbfounded, “Why do you have so many children?”

"That’s my sister and her friends," the girl laughed aloud, “I picked them up from class and we're going home.”

"And your parents?" the Quagmire couldn't process what he saw.

The girl shrugged, looked down, but said nothing.

“You don't live alone, do you?" he insisted.

“No, we still have an older brother and sister…”

“If they're as nice as you are, I'd like to meet them!" the plan was forming in his mind with lightning speed. He held out his hand and added:  
"Duncan.”

"I know," she said with a wink. "Sunny."

***

“No wonder you couldn't really tell us on the talk show how you and Klaus met! This whole thing, it's not your style at all, Duncan!” Quigley was sitting in a chair with a bottle of beer and watching his brother as he paced around the rehearsal room.

“The girl who immediately recognized me asks about my health instead of an autograph! No one has cared about me like that for years, well except my mother.”

“Well, it's not true, we're all worried about you!” Quigley frowned, taking another sip of his beer, “But to go to someone else's house at night is too much!"

“What did I risk?" Duncan chuckled. “Although, yes...”

Quigley paused, startled, waiting for him to continue.

“That bunch almost tickled me to death!" Duncan laughed at his brothers reaction and stuck out his tongue.

“Idiot!” he shook his head, hiding a smile. “So what now? You know that if he just disappears, you won't have any peace for a very long time.”

“I know everything! But we immediately agreed, no obligations, just spend one evening together…”

"He must be very far from the world of show business," Quigley said ironically. “His face hasn't left the screens for three days. Well, you like him, don’t you?”

"We're completely different, Quig!"

"No shit! You're a movie star, and he’s a scientist and works at a museum and goes on expeditions and stuff. Clearly, you have different interests. But since the universe decided to put you together, why not try it? Seriously, Dunc, I haven't seen your eyes light up like that in a long time.”

“I don't hide the fact that I think he's amazing, but you know me well, I will never change for someone, and he even sleeps with the air conditioner turned off and doesn't close the windows at night... We are like fire and ice, complete opposites.”

“Well, it makes sense, he gets up at dawn for his shift, and you sleep until lunch after clubbing. But i don’t understand about the air conditioning. Well, he’s quite thin, people like that are often cold.”

“Yeah, we went to a pizza place, and I was wearing only a t-shirt, and he couldn’t get out of my sweater.”

“When did you get pizza?" Quigley narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

"Well, the next morning after the premiere," Duncan said, blushing, “We went with the whole family.”

The whole family?" Quigley asked with a sly grin, “It seems to me, Duncan, that this is the answer to your question about whether you should continue communicating.”

***

“This is where it happened!" Sunny whispered in her brother's ear.

“What happened?" Klaus did not understand about what she was talking about. 

“At this gas station, I went to Duncans car to check on him. You always taught us to be more attentive to others, because they may need our help.”

“Well, you weren’t raised by the best people in the earth, Violet and me, for nothing,” he hugged his sister, and looked at the Quagmire, who was coming out of the door of a store with ice cream in one hand and Bea holding the other, with a pack of gummy worms. "Sunny says you met here.”

"Yeah!” Duncan looked around, not recognizing the place at first. “And almost exactly two years ago, the premiere was on the first of August.”

"You have to admit it," Klaus said, nodding gratefully at his sister, who was putting Beatrice in the backseat, “Who would have thought we'd actually make it, we're so different.”

“Our eyes are even diffident colors" the Quagmire hugged Klaus, “But we see the same way.”

"Duncan, you do talk outright nonsense sometimes," the brown-haired man pretended to be annoyed. The Quagmire, having made sure that they were not visible from the car, sang right to his lips:

“But we’re great, even if we don't know why.” and gave Klaus a sweet kiss.


End file.
